


Природа зверя

by Omletto



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015, бетинг - Изуэль <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Природа зверя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015, бетинг - Изуэль <3

Руки у Хозяйки леса прохладные. С каждым её прикосновением ярость и жар по капле утекают из тела. Бегун жмурится от скупой ласки и дышит уже легче. Ветви её ногтей иногда путаются в шерсти, но Бегуну это даже нравится. Впрочем, как и всё, что делает его Хозяйка, ведь именно благодаря ей он может чувствовать что-нибудь кроме злобы и голода. Бегун видит в ней божество, святую, своё спасение. Будь она хоть трижды духом из Тени, которым пугают детей, но и он уже давно не тот, кого не осудят люди. Для него она мать, любовь, милосердие, целый мир. Глядя на неё, Бегун готов забыть о своей мести, а она позволяет ему забыться в своих руках.

Хозяйка гладит его легко, почти невесомо. Прикрыв глаза и мурлыча что-то себе под нос. Бегун не разбирает слов, а может, это песня на языке, которого он и не слышал. Он знает всё о Хозяйке леса, Бешеном клыке, но никогда не слышал о том, что же было до них обоих. Понятное дело, она никогда сама не расскажет, а Бегун недостоин того, чтобы прямо спросить. Он должен быть благодарен за то, что она вытащила его из тьмы, вернула мысли, одарила чувствами. И Бегун признателен. До горячего стука сердца в ушах, до кровавой пены перед глазами и низкого, такого чужого желания быть ведомым до конца. И всё остальное, непрошенное, Бегун тоже называет признательностью. И потому, что названия другого не знает, и потому, что нет места другому ни в его душе, ни в его жизни.

Сейчас Хозяйка весела и спокойна. Под смеженными веками она видит что-то хорошее. Возможно, их победу, а может что-то ещё, приятное ей одной. Бегун не думает об этом, он представляет своё. Последнюю битву, треск разорванной плоти, оглушающие крики людей. Он не знает, чем всё может закончиться. Чем обернётся победа для его Хозяйки. Он скользит взглядом по умиротворённому лицу, лёгкой улыбке. Он никогда не насладится этой картиной сполна, но совсем скоро время для любования истечёт. Прольётся кровью, рассыплется прахом. Должен ли он остановить Хозяйку? Должен ли он биться рядом с ней? Бегун устало прикрывает глаза и прижимается лбом к её груди.

— Я согласен быть животным всю жизнь, если ты будешь рядом, — шепчет он и прижимает Хозяйку к себе.

— В этом нет нужды, — слышит он в ответ тихий голос. — Потому что я вижу в тебе человека.

И понимает: его выбор — это желание госпожи.


End file.
